


Chlorophyll is NOT Chloroform: A Short Story

by Maziki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maziki/pseuds/Maziki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quote fic I wrote from an equally short Tumblr prompt: "Ridiculous Sentence Prompts: Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?" And...I thought it said chlorophyll. And I was so amused by my mistake that I wanted to make it my FIRST AoOO fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorophyll is NOT Chloroform: A Short Story

It was dark on the Milano. Everyone was asleep...but something had Rocket getting out of his burrito of warmth. There was a light coming from where Groot was repotting- but everyone knew to leave the sapling alone when he needed to sleep, or else Rocket would shoot them. Well. Only shoot them a little. He was tryin' to be 'good', after all.

Rocket figured it was Quill- that human was obnoxious, and was probably tryin' to corrupt Groot with his long and dirty hookup stories. He crept silently (well, as silently as he could- He needed to clip his claws soon, as they were clacking quietly on the floor) over to where Groot was supposed to be sleeping, only to find...

Rocket cocked his head and pointed at the sunlamp currently sitting in front of his friend. “Why the hell do ya need that thing? Where did ya get that from, anyway? Why exactly do you NEED chlorophyll at 2AM?”

“…I am Groot.”

\----

Now, imagine, if you will, the intended word use for this story:

It was dark on the Milano. Everyone was asleep...but something had Rocket getting out of his burrito of warmth. There was a light coming from where Groot was repotting- but everyone knew to leave the sapling alone when he needed to sleep, or else Rocket would shoot them. Well. Only shoot them a little. He was tryin' to be 'good', after all.

Rocket figured it was Quill- that human was obnoxious, and was probably tryin' to corrupt Groot with his long and dirty hookup stories. He crept silently (well, as silently as he could- He needed to clip his claws soon, as they were clacking quietly on the floor) over to where Groot was supposed to be sleeping, only to find...

Rocket cocked his head and pointed at the sunlamp currently sitting in front of his friend. “Why the hell do ya need that thing? Where did ya get that from, anyway? Why exactly do you NEED chloroform at 2AM?”

“…I am Groot.”


End file.
